


Ante Up

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Complicated Relationships, HP May Madness 2016, Ice Play, M/M, Mind Games, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “That would be enough.”, ‘need’, and ‘ice play’ from Day 8 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/32490.html)

“As if that would be enough,” you had sneered, but now he is making you eat those words. He wants to see you undone, by his hand. He wants you to beg.

It’s ludicrous. The very idea that someone of his background could hold any semblance of power over one such as yourself.

And yet, as he lowers the icy frond once more, trailing it down your sternum, flicking it sharply across your nipple, your resolve wavers. You cannot deny, it is certainly stimulating.

You are decidedly not thrilled by the way his calculating gaze surveys you shrewdly. Nor by the quirk of those lips when you cannot help but quiver under his ministrations. It certainly does not call to mind the many things that skilled mouth can do.

He is getting impatient, now. His tongue licks a hot, wet stripe in the wake of his invention, burning the chilled flesh, tantalising and torturing in equal measure.

You want him to stop. You want more. You want it all, him, and all you can take..

But no, not tonight. You don’t need him; not yet.

If he truly wants you, he will have to do better than a frozen leaf.


End file.
